


Muggles worth defending

by freedomfrenzy



Series: The Hogwarts Resistance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Neville, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomfrenzy/pseuds/freedomfrenzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And how much muggle blood do you and your brother have, Professor Carrow?”</p>
<p>How Neville got that cut. Being an account from the portrait of Oraclitus Spheer and memories of those present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggles worth defending

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of stories that take place during Deathly Hallows at Hogwarts. Unbeta-ed

Neville Longbottom was the first, you know, and the Sorting Hat was mighty relieved. It doesn’t like thinking it’s made a mistake. But Longbottom, oh I knew he’d come good in the end. You don’t get into Gryffindor without- oh yes, I was telling you what happened.

******

“Muggles,” began Alecto Carrow, “are filth. Degenerates what don’t deserve the glory of magic. Some blood traitors-“ she leered at Seamus Finnegan who was looking quite ill- “disgrace their ‘eritage by breeding with the scum. Taints the bloodlines, don’t it? Only the pureblood families saved us from being overrun with lesser-“

“Aren’t the Weasleys a pureblood family, Professor?” Neville called from the back of the classroom.

With a vicious jab of her wand, Alecto knocked him back off his chair. “Shurrup Longbottom,” she snapped. “Blood traitors like the Weasley- an’ that’s all they are- is as bad as the half-bloods. They stood by an’ let the mudbloods steal the magic of proper wizards. Didn’t even think what they owe the pureblood families for protecting them in the first place.”

Pansy Parkinson raised her hand, a nasty smile on her face as she met Neville’s eyes. “Protecting them from what, Professor?”

“Them filthy animals trying to wipe us out. Bet your precious granny didn’t tell you that story eh, Longbottom? Didn’t tell you how muggles was jealous of their better and when witches and wizard tried to make ‘em take their proper place they attacked.” Her eyes were sparkling with rage and she indicated Seamus with a furious wave of her wand, directing her rant at him while his fingers whitened around the handle of a wand he didn’t dare use. “What ‘bout you, Finnegan? Did yer mother tell you why you was really born? How filthy muggles forced themselves on purebloods, sullying the magical bloodlines-“

Neville couldn’t stand it any longer. “And how much muggle blood do you and your brother have, Professor Carrow?”

The room went silent, Neville’s hands were shaking as he gripped the edge of his desk, chair thrown back as he’d stood. Alecto stared at him, mad fury boiling over into a savage slash with her wand that threw Neville against the wall. Blood poured down his cheek from the new gash that had opened up to the bone but he got back to his feet defiantly. “Out, Longbottom,” Alecto snarled, shaking almost as much as Neville. “Get out an’ we’ll see you in detention.”

His wand was in his sleeve. For a moment Neville just stood there, fury shuddering through him, wondering how many of the Slytherins would come to Alecto’s aid if he drew it. “I SAID OUT!”

Seamus’s face had lost all colour and the other Gryffindors were looking similarly terrified. Now was not the time, Neville realised and he turned and hurried out of the classroom. Triumphant whispers along the walls followed him all the way back to the common room.


End file.
